


Severed

by rayoflight, shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Series: Spock/Uhura Mirrorverse Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Het, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/rayoflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble. he loses uhura and his mind with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severed

_**VulcanWhore** _

A macabre necklace, the words had been carved into her neck using the fine laser-point of a phaser. Otherwise, she seemed intact. But he knew that they had used her agonizer on her, had tortured her to death, as McCoy said.

"...Which I hadn't thought was possible." He added, brusquely.

He lifted a trembling hand to where she lay on the bio-bed and gently moved a few tendrils of hair from her face. An illogical movement, he knew, since she was no longer-, but he had to touch her again, had to see her face unobstructed.

McCoy thought he had never looked as Vulcan as he did in this moment.

His face was stone.

It had been his fellow crew-mates, who had found her choice of partner intolerable. Had she been _less_... Then perhaps, it would've been acceptable enough. But she was truly her namesake, a blinding star destined to blaze a trail through-out the Empire, regardless of her attachment to a Terran man. 

She was just that good, her talents that necessary, transcending her gender.

But she had chosen him, a half-caste, a mixed-race being for her mate.  Forever seen as the enemy, as naturally subservient and dim in his understanding of his human half, even in the face of evidence to the contrary.

She chose to diminish herself, to endure his pain for the rare joy of their attachment. He had wanted more for her, but her logic was impeccable...

-He had been far too selfish in this.

His hand flexed at his side, the instinct to attempt to retrieve what he knew was not, - _could_ not be almost overtaking him. 

Humans do not have katras.

She was gone, like his mother.

...Only a specter of his memories, like his mother.

Granted not even the comfort of the knowledge of her soul's perpetuity.  Logic dictated that she had simply been ended.

...Had _ceased_.

A heavy physical ache began to spread through-out his being.

He felt a huge swell of emotions; anger, regret, disbelief, and a sense of unreality in the void she had left push _hard_ at his mental dam.

He knew them. He knew who had done it. -And he felt the dam crack.

-Felt the horrible loop in his mind begin.  Felt it _fly_ from him...

He stared down at her empty unblinking eyes, but only saw them.  - _saw_ it slip...

Saw the ensign repeatedly attack his own reflection, until the virtually shatter-proof glass splintered against his broken hand.

Saw him retrieve a jagged shard from the basin and begin to carve into his own flesh, heard his high shriek with a twist of bereft satisfaction.

A groundswell of chaos erupted on the Enterprise. Violence that was normally calculated had become creative, random, and extremely cruel even for this ship...

The red alert blared loudly and McCoy gripped his head in pain, while he searched for the proper hypo-spray. He couldn't make his mind work right.  What should have been simple to find became distant, a tauntingly unknown object beneath the horrible throb of realization...

 _- she is _**_gone from me_** -

Through the haze, he helplessly watched the Vulcan; still frozen, as gone as she.


End file.
